Kuro Senkō No Densetsu
by BeniKaze
Summary: All you knew about Naruto was wrong. The academy Naruto was nothing but a mask to hide his real self and his real self's power makes the Kyuubi seem like a kitten. Naruto will bring peace to the elemental nations no matter the cost. Naruto x Naruko x Fem!Kyuubi x ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my story but a story that my little sister wrote. Please no flames only constructive criticism. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Kakashi leaned against the rail as he waited for the three academy student. As the minutes ticked by he heard the door open and out of the corner of his eye he saw three young teens appear. They sat down on the stairs in front of him and waited patiently for him to speak.

"I think that some introductions are in order" said Kakashi.

"Can you demonstrate sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sighed "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many like and dislikes. I also have some hobbies, and my dreams do not concern you. You're next Blondie."

Naruto leaned his head on his right hand and looked the other way "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, pocky, Hitome, training and new things.

I dislike those who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to free my friend/mentor along with other things."

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" yelled Sakura.

"What?" said Naruto

"Naruto doesn't read or train and you haven't asked me out on a date in the last hour."

"Ever heard of a mask? I had one so no one would get suspicious of me when I do things. I wore this to help with my stealth along with making the mask personality believable.

I am also known by the alias 'The Black Flash.' Now I believe it is someone else's turn Hatake."

'_I swear I've heard that name before. I'll check the bingo book and see if it's in there but it probably isn't. There's no way a kid got in there' _thought Kakashi.

Now I believe we need to finish the introductions as I have a life to live."

Kakashi nodded his head "Yes of course. Pinkie your next" said Kakashi pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are " looks and Sakura and giggles. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-Baka.

My hobbies are" looks at Sasuke and giggles again. "And my dream is to" looks at Sasuke and giggles again making him scoot farther away.

"Now you duck butt."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training to get stronger and my dream is to kill a certain man to avenge my clan."

'_Great I have a fan girl_, _an avenger, and an unknown blonde. Just my luck' _thought Kakashi.

"Well now that's over let's talk for a bit. We will have your real genin test will be at Training ground 7. Be there at 7:00 am sharp and don't eat or you'll just throw it up." As soon as he finished talking Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and disappeared in a black flash surprising the two other children that sat next to him.

Naruto appeared at his horrible apartment in the run down part of Konoha. He walked into his apartment and was relieved to see it untouched.

He had placed security seals around the house and they kept vandals from getting in. Once they stopped coming he started having clones under a henge buy nice furniture and fix up his apartment.

Right now his apartment was in such good condition it could pass off as a luxury apartment if he didn't live in this part of Konoha.

The young Uzumaki summoned a clone to start his dinner and he sat in his living room that had a small mat in the middle for him to meditate on. He sat down in the lotus position and slowly let his conscious drift away to another place.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself in the middle of a forest with large trees surrounding him. He sensed a presence near him and took off in its direction.

He arrived in an open clearing with a small water fall that emptied into a medium sized lake. In the middle of the lake was a small two story Japanese style house that had a wooden bridge that led to it.

Naruto walked across the small bridge and slid open the door to the house and walked inside. He looked around to see everything in order and the house relatively clean. He nodded his head in approval and scaled the stairs that led to the second story of the house.

Once the blonde got to the top he walked to the end of the hallway and opened the last door on his right to show a large bedroom.

It had a small bathroom in the corner and a king size bed with a mirror in front of it. The bed had crimson colored sheets and Naruto saw a lump in the covers showing someone was in the bed.

He moved closer to see a girl no older that sixteen asleep in it. She had crimson colored hair that matched the bed sheets perfectly. Her pale, unblemished skin contrasted perfectly with her dark colored hair. Even with the covers he could tell that she had a figure most people would kill for.

Then he saw her open her eyes and turn to him. Her eyes are what he liked the most about her. They were a bright red and they seemed to draw you in the more you stared at them.

The girl stat up and the covers on her fell down to show what she wore. She had on a red kimono that matched her eyes perfectly and the kimono had gold foxes on it.

"How was your sleep Hitome-chan?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to her.

"Fine Naru-kun" said the girl while rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Well I just wanted to see you for a bit before my genin test tomorrow against my new sensei."

"Oh well good luck even though you don't need it. Are you going to wear 'it' when you go?" asked Hitome.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes but I won't use 'its' powers. I am just wearing it so Kakashi knows who I am and to scare a few people."

"You just want to scare them not to show who you are." Naruto grinned a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Hitome giggled "Well it was nice seeing you Naru-kun."

Naruto gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek "You to Benihime-chan. I will contact you through the link before I start the test so you can watch." Hitome nodded her head and Naruto slowly disappeared from her view and she lie back down and fell asleep once more.

Real world

Naruto opened his eyes and as soon as he sniffed the air his nose was assaulted by the wonderful smell of ramen and other food.

He walked over and sat down at the table as the clone he made was setting it with an assortment of food. Some fruits, meats, vegetables, dango, and ramen were placed on different plates and sat on the table in front of him.

Naruto almost drooled at the wonderful sight in front of him until he sensed his clone next to him. He turned his head to see his clone in the girl henge it took all the time unless he was battling someone.

He had asked it why it always did that and it replied with a shrug as it didn't know either. He felt like there was some underlying reason that not even the clone knew.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I am aloud to stay instead of dispelling like I always do. I will keep the house clean and make sure your food is ready when you get here."

Naruto thought it over "Sure why not? Just don't make a mess. I will have another clone henge and go get you some other clothes so you can leave the house.

When I finish with this seal I will make it so you have a real body instead of being a blood clone and you can live your own life and do what you want."

The clone smiled and nodded her head "Thank you. Also can you call me Naruko?"

Naruto nodded his head "Hm…. Sure if you like that." The clone nodded her head and left him to eat his food. Once Naruto had finished his food he walked into his room and lay on his queen size bed that looked exactly the same as Hitome's.

He felt his eye lids get heavy and let them fall and sleep over come him.

Next day

Naruto woke up and felt someone's arms wrapped around his midsection. He wriggled free from the person's grasp and fell on the floor eliciting a dull thud that woke up the other occupant in his bed.

He lifted his head up and saw Naruko yawning and stretching.

She stopped and opened her eyes "Oh hello Naru-kun."

'_Naru-kun'_ thought Naruto in confusion.

"Um, hello Naruko. Why were you in my bed and hugging me in my sleep?"

Naruko's face turned a dark shade of red "I had nowhere to sleep so I slept in your bed. I was hugging you because it was dark and scary."

Naruto's features softened once she said that "Sorry Naruko-chan. I forgot you had nowhere to sleep and I didn't know you were afraid of the dark." He go up and wrapped her in a hug and they stayed there like that for a few minutes.

Naruto let go of her and noticed the light blush on her face "I will have a clone go and get you clothes while I'm out. I will be back soon ok?" Naruko nodded her head and Naruto walked out of the room and disappeared in a black flash.

Not a second later did he appear on top of a roof a few feet away from a clothes store. He made a seal less clone that appeared next to him and henged into a regular woman chunin and jumped down to the streets below.

Then Naruto was engulfed in black energy that disappeared a few seconds later to show him wearing a different outfit.

He wore a black cloak with a crimson dragon on it that moved around on its own free will and on the back of it was the kanji for black flash in gold. He had on black combat boots and black fingerless gloved with crimson colored metal plates on them with the kanji for black flash on them.

Naruto smirked as he felt Anbu close in on his location after they felt the burst of chakra.

"Slow" said Naruto and he disappeared again in a black flash. He appeared on top of one of the trees at the training ground Kakashi had told them to meet. The blonde shinobi pulled out a familiar orange book that the one eyed jonin always had on him and began to read.

He stood there for more than an hour until he sensed Kakashi appear on the ground. Naruto jumped down and looked up from his book for a minute to see Kakashi's single eye widen.

"So are we going to get started?" asked Naruto as his book disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi regained his composure and set a clock on one of the three training post "You have until noon to get the two bells on my waist. Remember to come at me with intent to kill."

Kakashi waited to let the information sink in "Ready…..Set…..GO!" As soon as he said it Sasuke and Sakura jumped off into the tree line to the right of them but Naruto stayed put.

"I said go" said Kakashi tensing slightly as he knew what Naruto was going to do.

"I know" said Naruto. Then in a cloud of smoke a tri bladed kunai that Kakashi knew all too well appeared in his hand. Naruto threw it at Kakashi who deflected it with his own kunai and saw Naruto disappear in a black flash.

He knew that would happen so he turned to where the kunai went only to see it sticking out of the ground. Then he felt cold steal press against his neck and knew that he was already beaten.

"How did you get over there?" asked Kakashi.

"I have upgraded it to a degree so I can appear around the kunai instead of right next to it. The fourth never had time to practice with it to get it to this degree but I have had many years. I always sent a blood clone to the academy and made him act like an idiot to lessen the suspicion on me" said Naruto.

Naruto removed the kunai from Kakashi's neck and disappeared again and reappeared next to the kunai on the ground and picked it up.

"Well since we know that I can beat you I will leave you alone. I know we both have some reading to catch up on." Kakashi nodded his head and Naruto disappeared in a black flash and reappeared on the same tree he started on in the morning then pulled out a little orange book.

Kakashi watched him disappear and a note took his place. He picked it up and it read "_The meaning of the test is teamwork. I can work with them if they cooperate but my blood clone already said that they don't want to work as a team. No one saw what happened here so I can keep my jutsu a secret for a little while longer so we don't have Mr. Avenger go up and leave to find power."_

Kakashi sighed and let the note fly away in the wind. He knew that something like this would happen. Someone of Naruto's caliber would be fine with working with almost anybody but a fan girl and an avenger who's been treated like a god think they don't need help.

Guess he's going to have to change that and Kakashi pulled out his favorite book and jumped off into the forest. He first caught Sakura in a small Genjutsu and she passed out. After that he fought Sasuke for a while then buried him in the dirt up to his head.

Now Sakura is tied up to the middle post while Naruto and Sasuke eat their food in front of her.

Then Sasuke held out his food to her "Here you need to eat so you have energy to fight later on." Sakura was about to reply but the sky turned to gray and Kakashi appeared and he wasn't happy.

"What did I say?" he yelled.

"Enough already Kakashi. Just get it over with" said Naruto as he kept eating his food completely ignoring the storm clouds and the KI Kakashi was emitting.

Kakashi sighed "I gave you this chance to see if you would act like a team and it seems you got it. So you all pass!"

"Really?!" said Sakura.

Kakashi nodded his head and Sakura screamed "Yay!" Sasuke simply smirked and walked back to his clan compound. Kakashi walked up and cut Sakura her lose and disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Sakura walked home.

Naruto just stayed where he was and finished his food in peace and quiet. After he finished eating he stood up and dropped down from the post.

Before he could walk off he heard a faint noise behind him and turned to see his blood clone he sent to get clothes with cuts everywhere on his body.

"What happened?" asked Naruto slightly shocked that someone actually injured it this much

"I came back to the apartment and found Naruko tied up to a chair. I went to help her and got blind sighted by a few shinobi. I didn't want to reveal myself so I fought back a little with a kunai then took off.

All I know is they took Naruko and that they are in the forest outside of Konoha. I believe they are part of Iwa so they will use mainly earth jutsu."

Naruto nodded his head "Ok, you go inform the Hokage of what happened." The clone nodded his head and took off towards the tower while Naruto locked onto Naruko's chakra signature and took off.

He stopped a few yards away from where he could sense Naruko and her captors. He raised his hand to his forehead and channeled chakra then brought it down making a mask form together. **(Just like Ichigo does and it looks the same)**

A man with an Iwa headband stood next to his two comrades surrounding a young blonde girl. They were told to kidnap a young blonde and then wait for Iwa anbu to show up and take them back to Iwa.

As they stood there they felt an immense amount of KI fill the area making standing up extremely hard and made their breathing shallow and strained. Then a kid came out and he looked no older than the girl they had hostage.

The strange thing about him was the mask he wore. It seemed so demonic and it radiated KI that matched the one he currently felt.

"**I wonder why Iwa shinobi are in Konoha territory?" **said the boy in a demonic voice.

"**You have two choices here. You can leave without the girl or die. Chose wisely and you have about ten seconds to decide" **said the child.

One of the men shook his head and drew a kunai "C'mon guys! Your letting a child with some mask scare you? Let's take him down before the others get here" said the man. His words shook the other two out of their stupor and they drew kunai and charged the boy.

Naruto smirked behind his mask when he saw the three men charge him. The closest got within five feet of Naruto before he grabbed his face and pushed it with enough power to send him flying through multiple trees and kill him in the process.

Before the second man could even register what happened he received a kick to the chin causing his neck to snap and send him flying into a small boulder.

The third man was a bit luckier as he had time to react and as Naruto attacked the second man he prepared a jutsu.

"**Doton: Jigoku no Supaiku"** said the man as spikes erupted from the ground and charged at Naruto. The young Uzumaki threw a kunai at the man who moved his head to the side to avoid the kunai as it passed harmlessly by him.

Then Naruto appeared behind him in a black flash and thrust it into the man's back making the Iwa ninja slam into the ground kicking up debris and dust.

Naruto stood up and walked over to and let his mask disappear the same way it appeared but he put his hand on the bottom and made a motion like he was going to take it off and it disappeared. He kneeled next to her and cut the ropes binding her wrist and ankles together.

As soon as he did she hugged him while saying "Thank you" over and over again. Naruto set her down after he pried her off and looked her over.

"You're ok right?"

Naruko nodded her head "Yes I am. They just tied me up and set me out here nothing else." Naruto sighed then placed a hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a black flash.

They reappeared in Naruto's room right next to the bed.

"Ok well you can go to sleep and I will meet you in here later." Naruko nodded her head and laid down on the bed and covered herself up.

As Naruto left he heard her say "I love you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto's eyes widened "What?" Naruko's eyes widened then her face became beat read and she shoved her face in the pillow.

"Nothing I just said thank you." Naruto looked at her for a few more seconds then left Naruko by herself.

'_Thank god he didn't hear that. I can't let him know just yet. I have to wait till he makes me an actual person before I tell him how I really feel and why I always take this form when I am in the house with just him'_ thought Naruko as she let sleep take over.

**I will not update on a regular schedule as I am not the one who writes this. I will hopefully have the second one out very soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason it took so long to update was because my sister stopped writing this story and let me take over. Sorry if it sounds weird because I am still focused on other stories at the time.**

The next day the newly formed team 7 had just arrived back at the mission center with Tora, the fire daimyo's cat.

"Good job team 7" spoke Hiruzen "Now there are other missions for you to do. Clean the kennels, walk the dogs, and pluck weeds."

"Enough with these child like chores. Instead of sending genin to do this send academy students as they need to do this more than teenage ninja that need practice in jutsu more than anything. Now I suggest we take a C-rank as this team is ready and they have me along with Kakashi so nothing could go wrong" said Naruto in a bored yet demanding tone.

Hiruzen looked in thought for a few minutes before speaking "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you Naruto for your input on this matter on how to better this village's ninja. Now I have a perfect C-rank for this team. Send in Tazuna."

Not even a minutes later did a tall man that reeked of alcohol come in and lean on the door way.

"Are these the ninja that are supposed to guard me? It's just a bunch of kids along with a lazy sensei."

"I don't see why you would need any more than that on a C-rank mission. Unless your hiding something Tazuna-san" said Naruto coolly.

Tazuna sobered up instantly "No just stating my opinion is all."

Naruto stared at the man a little longer that turned back to Hiruzen "Is that all?"Hiruzen nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but someone else did.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled a voice from behind Tazuna and the group. Naruto turned around to see Naruko running to him wearing a tight white shirt with black short shorts.

"Yes Naruko-chan?"

"Something happened to the apartment. I came back to it destroyed and set on fire."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly _'Only someone with a good knowledge of seals could get into my house without raising alarm to me. This might be a hit on me but it might be on Naruko as I am seen with her from time to time.'_

Naruto turned to his team "I will meet you all at the front gate in a few hours to start the mission. Is that ok Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded his head "Ok good." Naruto picked Naruko up bridal style making her blush a bit and he dashed pass Tazuna and out of the building. As soon as he got out of the building he took off on the roof tops towards his apartment building.

After a few minutes of jumping he finally stopped at his apartment or what he used to call it. Now it was just a pile of burnt ash on the ground.

"Did you get anything out?" asked Naruto

Naruko pulled out a scroll and handed it to him "I sealed up all of your pictures, clothes, and weapons along with a few pairs of my clothes."

"Well that's more than I expected you to get. I can't trust anyone here to leave you with so you will just have to come with me on the mission. When we get to wherever it is we are going I will get the seal to make you a real person so you don't have to worry about this again."

Naruko's eyes widened then she hugged him "I don't ever want to leave you. I don't care what happened but I am not going to leave you."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly then he smiled "Well I was hoping you would say that. Now I need you to go change into something that you can move around in better if we get into a fight on the way there."

Naruko nodded and got of his arms and jumped off the roof and heading towards a public bathroom down the street. After a few minutes of waiting she came back out and surprised Naruto at what she was wearing.

She wore a mesh shirt with a black zip up jacket that showed a little of the mesh shirt underneath. She also had on skin tight anbu style pants with black ninja sandals that looked like heels more than sandals.

"W-wow" stuttered out Naruto. Naruko blushed a dark crimson color and looked away to try and hide it.

After Naruto had gotten an eye full he spoke again "Well I think we should go and meet up with the rest of the team." Naruko nodded her head and Naruto took off and she was right on his heels.

As they were almost to the front gate Naruto stopped and said "Hold on. I need to but a henge on me so no one will notice who I am." The he was covered in smoke and after it cleared Naruko blushed at what she saw.

He wore a skin tight black long sleeve shirt with a chunin vest but it was gold in color and he had his headband wrapped around his neck. He also had on black anbu style pants with gold lines running down the sides of them along with black combat boots.

Naruto turned to her "Well let's get going." Naruko nodded her head not trusting her voice and followed him to the front gate.

They arrived to see everyone there, even Kakashi.

"Well were all here now" said Kakashi.

"Wait sensei what about this girl following Naruto?" said Sakura.

"She is a friend who lives with me and since she has nowhere else to go she is coming with us. She is strong enough to take on a chunin so she should be ok" said Naruto. Kakashi could tell there was something more to it but left it alone as it wasn't his business.

"Alright let's head out" said Kakashi as he pulled out his book and started to walk.

Naruto did the same and as he started to read Naruko spoke "What are you reading?" Naruto turned the book towards him and showed her. She read the book and as she did her face became redder and redder every second.

"Can I have a copy?" she asked shyly. Naruto smirked along with Kakashi and they thought _'And yet another joins our side.'_

"Sure" he said and another copy appeared in his hand and he handed it to her to read on the trip. As they were walking the walked by a puddle and Kakashi glanced at it and sighed while Naruto and Naruko thought that they must be complete idiots.

They continued walking until two men erupted from the puddle and wrapped chains around Kakashi who was 'surprised' at their appearance. They pulled the chains and it ripped the jonin to shreds.

"One down three to go" said one of the men as the moved in on the rest group. Before they even got ten feet from where they stood Naruto appeared and choke slammed the farthest one.

Naruko delivered a bone shattering punch to the others face and sending him into the ground leaving quite a large creator from the shock wave of the punch.

Naruto tied up the two men to a tree and said "You can come out now Kakashi." Everyone thought he was crazy until Kakashi jumped down from a tree a few feet away from the group.

"What the hell was that about?" asked the bridge builder.

"I used a substitution because I was seeing if they were just some missing nin with a grudge or did they have a target. It seems there is something you aren't telling us Tazuna."

Tazuna looked down and spoke "I used you guys because we couldn't pay for anything better. Gato, a ruthless tyrant has taken control over my small home island of Wave. I am building a bridge that will connect us with Konoha and other nations so that we can be free from his rule.

This bridge is the only hope for my people to be free so I risked my life coming here and lying to ninja so I could get it finished. I completely understand if you decide to leave me here."

Kakashi sighed and turned to his team plus one "What do you guys think?"

"I will stay" said Naruto and Naruko simultaneously.

"As will I" said Sasuke.

"I guess I will too" said Sakura meekly.

Kakashi eye smiled and turned to the bridge builder "Well I guess we're all in agreement. You have yourself a protection squad until you finish the bridge."

Tazuna smiled "Thank you so much."

Kakashi waved his hand "It's nothing. Now since these two were chunin level I expect the next to be someone on my level. This means we all need to be on high alert incase anything happens." Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads while Naruto and Naruko simple stayed still and silent.

"Alright let's get going again so we can make it to Wave by nightfall" said Kakashi.

The group stood and started there trek to Wave country. After walking for over an hour Naruko heard something so she threw a kunai at some bushes and it revealed a white snow rabbit.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" yelled Tazuna.

'_This rabbit still has its winter coat during spring showing it was raised indoors. These are used as decoys…. Crap!'_

"Get down!" yelled Kakashi as he tackled Tazuna to the ground while Sasuke and Sakura dropped to the ground. Naruko however was slow to act so Naruto threw her up in the air and he jumped up with her to avoid a large blade that sailed through the air at high speeds.

Naruto landed on the ground and caught Naruko bridal style then gently set her down on her own feet. The two blondes looked up to see a man standing on the sword that was embedded into a tree.

"Momochi Zabuza. One of the famous seven swordsmen and one of the men I have wanted to meet for quite some time now" said Naruto.

"Why's that kid?" said the man in a gruff voice.

"Cause I want to take down all of the high ranking ninja in the bingo books" said Naruto as he put his Icha-Icha into his ninja pouch.

Zabuza laughed a little "You defeat me? I have heard better jokes from dead people."

"We will see who is laughing at the end" said Naruto as he drew a regular kunai and charged Zabuza. Zabuza watched the kid charge him and was a bit surprised when he ran up the tree but grabbed his sword and did a back flip and landed on the ground below.

He looked up to see the blonde kid only a few feet away and jumped to the side. He smirked thinking that the kid was only a genin. He was going to hit the ground but he flipped in mid air and skidded to a halt a few feet away from where he landed.

"Not bad kid" said Zabuza. Naruto was about to charge again until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Kakashi with his Sharingan eye uncovered.

"I will take him for now. You figure out a plan to take him down without showing your true strength." Naruto nodded his head and turned around to talk to the group while Kakashi ran at Zabuza.

Kakashi fought him for a good ten minutes before he was trapped in a water prison made by Zabuza.

"Alright let's do this" said Naruto as he, Naruko, and Sasuke stepped forward. Naruto and Naruko took off into the tree line while Sasuke pulled out a large shuriken and threw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked as he saw the incoming projectile and grabbed it with his free hand, halting its movement.

Then he looked forward to see a second one coming at him _'Shadow shuriken jutsu. Not bad for a bunch of brats. But still'_ Zabuza smirked and jumped over the shuriken shocking Sakura and Tazuna and they thought that the plan had failed.

After he landed back on the water he saw smoke erupt from the shuriken and turned his head only to meet a fist. Said fist slammed into his jaw making him release the water prison and sending him across the water.

Kakashi was surprised to see Naruko appear out of the smoke but saw her making hand signals saying _'Get out of here!'_ Kakashi nodded his head then grabbed her and ran towards the shore line as fast as he could.

Zabuza stood up while rubbing his now bruised jaw "That little girl can sure pack a punch."

"As can I" said a voice behind him. Zabuza turned around to see the other blonde kid standing on the water as he went through a long chain of hand signs.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu (Water style: Great waterfall)" **said Naruto and Zabuza watched as a large vortex of water formed next to him and charged. Zabuza could only watch as it hit him head on and slammed him into tree. The half conscious member of the seven swordsmen watched the blonde boy walked closer with a kunai in hand.

Before the blonde had even reached land Zabuza felt a sharp pain in his neck before his world went dark. Naruto watched as two senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck and he fell to the ground.

A boy that seemed no older that Naruto appeared next to Zabuza's body and Naruto threw the kunai at the masked person. Before it hit him they disappeared in a leaf shunshin. Naruto growled lightly as he saw his target disappear from his sight.

The blonde walked back to his fellow team to see them checking over everything so they could disembark once again.

Naruko jumped on Naruto and embraced him in a tight hug while saying "Are you ok?"

Naruto chuckled a bit "Yes, I am fine Naruko-chan. You can let go now." Naruko let go and stared at the ground while her cheeks had a pink tint to them.

"Alright let's get going" said Kakashi as he started to walk only for him to fall on the ground.

"Is he ok?" ask Sakura.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, he is just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke help me carry him while want Sakura and Naruko to guard Tazuna."

Sasuke put Kakashi's left arm over his shoulder while Naruto put the other over his and the begun to walk again. After another hour of travel they finally arrived at the bridge builder's house.

Tazuna slid open the door and said "Tsunami, Inari, Were home!"

Then a middle aged woman with blue hair poked her head out from the kitchen "Dad your home! Who are these people you have with you?"

"These are the ninja that I hired to guard me. If you could show them to the extra rooms so they can get there sensei settled down."

Tsunami nodded her head "Sure if you could just follow me and I can get you settled into a room."

"Me and Naruto can share a room" said Naruko shocking the occupants in the room.

"Are you sure?" ask Tsunami.

"Yes, I have slept in the same bed as him before when I first lived with him so I will be ok."

"Ok well let's get you all settled in" and the genin along with tsunami and Naruko walked up the stairs. After they had gotten their rooms and unpacked their stuff they all went back down the stairs to eat dinner that was made by tsunami.

As everyone started eating Naruko spoke "Wow tsunami this is really good!"

Tsunami blushed at the praise and bowed her head "Thank you."

As everyone was finishing up eating Naruto spoke "Naruko I need to train you in a few things that are better learned at night. So when you finish eating meet me in the forest outside of the town."

"What are you teaching her?" asked Kakashi.

"Just some Taijutsu that she hasn't finished learning yet. It is more for stealth missions when you get caught and you learn to take down opponents with new blind spots. I figured she would do good and stealth missions as she is quite good at moving around without being noticed."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and Naruto stood up and walked out of the house. Naruto sat on a tree limb with his back leaning on the tree and his right leg dangling off the side. His sensitive ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming in his direction.

The blonde looked down to see his fellow blonde standing directly under him and a thought occurred to him along with an evil smile. He leaned his body over to slip off the tree and landed silently on the ground behind the unsuspecting Naruko.

Then he tapper her on the shoulder and said "Boo" in the girls ear. Naruko was just looking for Naruto when she felt someone tap her shoulder and say boo in her ear making her jump up a foot in the air and let out a loud "Eep!"

She turned around to see Naruto rolling around on the ground laughing.

She placed her hand on her hips and pouted "That wasn't nice Naru-kun." Naruto stood up and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist it" said Naruto.

Then he became serious "Now I have decided that I am going to make you a real person Naruko-chan. Remember that once I do I will be quite dependent on you for a while until I regain my strength. Making a real body for someone is quite tiring for even someone of my caliber."

Naruko nodded her head and watched as he made four clones "Each of you put the suppressing seal along with the silencing seal and watch over them so no one interferes with us." The clones nodded their heads then jumped off in different directions.

Naruto simply stood there until he could no longer sense any signature signaling the barrier was now up.

Naruto let out a breath and said **"Unseal"** and then a black beam of energy shot up from his body. Naruko watch as the energy dissipated and she saw him in his cloak he wore during the bell test. The one difference was that his eyes had a strange design in them.

It had a slit going down and across that look similar to a plus. It also had a circle that had tome on is in each space between each side of the cross shape.

"So you have to use that form to do this?"

"Yes I requires a good about of energy but not too much to knock me out. Now just relax and in a minute you won't feel a thing." As soon as he finished talking he appeared behind her and delivered a neck chop to her and she fell to the ground.

Naruto walked back in front of her and gathered up his chakra making black energy form around him as he did so. Then he started the ritual.

"Nanji no tamashī o yaburu" (Break thy soul)

"**Kami no rirīsu: Souruburēkā" **(God's release: Soul breaker) A small white ball came out of Naruto and stayed suspended in the air between him and Naruko.

"Nanji no tamashī o kyōyū suru" (Share thy soul)

"**Kami no rirīsu: Sōru yūgō" **(God's release: Soul fusion) The small white ball flew into Naruko's body and her prone form twitched a bit.

"Nanji no tamashī o sai sakusei" (Recreate thy soul)

"**Kami no rirīsu: Tamashī kaikaku" **(God's release: Soul reformation) Naruko's body glowed white for a few seconds before it stopped and Naruto fell to one knee.

"Good I sense her own energy but something else as well. I will find out tomorrow" and he fell to the ground from exhaustion. When he passed out the clones removed the seals then placed the two next to each other under a large tree and dispelled themselves.

The next day Naruto woke up and felt something warm leaning against him. He moved his head to the side to see Naruko leaning against him fast asleep as he could tell from the drool and the light snoring noise she made.

Naruto gently shook the young girl awake "Naruko-chan wake up." Naruko opened her eyes and saw Naruto in front of her. She felt different then before like she was free for the first time in her life. She smiled and tackled Naruto in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said repeatedly.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back "No problem Naruko-chan. Now we should get back to the rest of the team because we have been gone for a long time." Naruko nodded her head then stood up and walked off towards the house.

Naruto stood up and turned to a bush "You may come out now." Then a girl wearing a pink kimono came out of the bushes with a basket in her arm.

"May I help you?" asked Naruto.

"No, but thank you. I am just collecting some herbs to heal my sick friend."

"Well for Zabuza's injuries I would start near the river as there are more there" said Naruto. He noticed the woman tense slightly and he chuckled lightly.

"Relax, I am not here to fight. That can happen in a few weeks but for now just enjoy life while you can. It's not all the time you meet an enemy you don't have to kill on sight, no?"

Haku relaxed and giggled a bit "No is sure isn't. I do not like fighting but as his tool I have no choice in the matter."

"He does not consider you a tool, Haku. I know he sees you more as a daughter he never had rather that a tool. He is just trying to keep up a tough exterior so he doesn't feel weak on the outside like he does on the inside."

"How do you know?"

"Because I used to be, and still are a little bit like he is. I keep up a tough exterior in front of those I do not trust. About six months ago I used to have a girlfriend and I acted slightly cold to her like I do to enemy. She left me for someone who was kinder to her but she was kind enough to let me know why she left me and how I can fix this from happening again.

I am in debt to her as she showed me that it is good to let your tough exterior drop in the presence of those you trust. I now do that and my friends are more comfortable around me and we hang out more often as I am more easy going and do more things.

I suggest you tell him this story and maybe he will tell him how he really feels. I wish you good luck miss on your journey ahead of you."

As Naruto was walking off he heard her say "Thank you and by the way my name is Haku."

"It was nice to meet you Haku" then Naruto jumped off into the trees and headed to the bridge builders house. He arrived to see his team standing outside of the house like they were waiting for something.

Naruto landed in front of them and spoke "What are you guys waiting for?"

"You, now follow me so I can teach you a few things" said Kakashi before walking off down the street and towards the tree line. Naruto and Naruko sighed as they had just came from there but followed there sensei anyway.

After a five minute walk they stopped in a small clearing in front of a few trees.

"Now I will be teaching you to climb trees" said Kakashi.

"We already know how to climb trees" said Sakura.

"Without your hands" said Kakashi and started to walk up the tree to the amazement of Sakura and Sasuke. He stopped upside down on a branch "You have to be able to walk up to the top of these trees."

"Like this?" said two voices in unison behind him. Kakashi turned to see Naruto and Naruko behind him on top of the trees and both of them were reading orange books like him except they were gold edition.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kakashi almost drooling.

"Hmm did you say something?" asked Naruko while turning the page. Kakashi cried anime tears thinking _'Why does karma come up at the worst of times?' _ Naruto and Naruko laughed lightly at the look on their sensei's face.

"I might tell you later sensei but I might not" said Naruko.

"Want us to go and watch the bridge builder for a few days until there done?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head slightly as he was still in his depressed state making Naruto chuckle then disappeared in a blur along with Naruko.

In the next week team seven took turns watching the bridge builder and his family. Today it was Naruto's turn to watch the family while the rest watched the bridge builder and his men. Naruto woke up when he heard something crash on the ground below him.

The blonde assumed that someone had dropped something so he just got up and walked downstairs. He got to the bottom and was shocked at what he saw. He saw Tsunami on the floor with her outfit torn to show her bra and panties with two swordsmen above her. While Inari was laying on the floor across the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Naruto as he gathered chakra to attack.

One of the swordsmen drew his sword "Sorry kid but its Gato's orders. That and we get to keep anything in the house for free and I mean anything." Before he could react the kid disappeared in a black flash and then his world went black and the same happened with the other guard beside him.

Naruto handed Tsunami a towel "Use this to cover up and check on Inari. I need to go help my team deal with Zabuza as he is most likely at the bridge." Tsunami nodded her head and got up to help Inari and Naruto ran out of the house and towards the bridge.

As he neared the bridge he got an uneasy feeling but shook it off as just him being tired. He got to the bridge to see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting while he noticed two figures in a dome of ice and Sakura standing next to Tazuna.

As he ran past Tazuna and Sakura he saw the sadden looked on their faces and how they looked away when he ran by. Naruto decided to run faster as he thought someone was hurt and since Sakura was sad it was probably Sasuke.

He got to the dome and when he saw what was inside his heart sank to the bottom of his chest. There lay a motionless Naruko in the middle of the dome with needles sticking out of her body. He saw Sasuke with his incomplete sharingan standing in front of Naruko in a defensive stance with a kunai drawn.

Then Naruto disappeared in a flash of black and right next to Naruko with his finger on her neck. He checked for a pulse and felt nothing. Nothing but cold, pale, **dead** skin was what he felt. That was the last straw for Naruto and then black energy surrounded him then exploded outward and pierced the clouds overhead while is seemed to drawn in all light around it.

Once the energy had died down it showed Naruto but he was slightly different. He now stood at 6'4" and his hair now in a pony tail reached mid back and had red highlights in it. His eyes also had a black slit going across and up and down with the back ground black. The blonde also had his black cloak with the crimson dragon and the black flash back on along with the boots and gloves.

In the spaces four spaces between each cross was a tome and a circle that connected them all. He held two tri pronged kunai in his hand but they were solid black and the seals were white with gold writing.

Then he spoke in a deep baritone voice "Haku I chose to let you live as so you could live your life. Now I am killing you for taking another." Naruto threw a kunai at four corners around the dome and when Haku saw them she knew that there was no chance she was coming out alive.

"Very well" said Haku as she threw three senbon then jumped to another mirror. Naruto watched her move with his eyes only and as the senbon got within a few feet of him the same black energy that surrounded him appeared and they disappeared.

"You will have to try much harder than that, Yuki." Haku glared at the man for using the name that caused her so much suffering. She threw a barrage of senbon at the Uchiha boy who was still shocked at what happened to Naruto.

The same energy appeared in front of Sasuke and absorbed the senbon then disappeared like the flames from fire do.

"I thought you would leave him out of this but it seems I misjudged you. I guess it is time I end this before you attack him again" said Naruto before disappeared in a black flash. Haku looked for him and tried to sense his chakra signature but couldn't locate him.

Then she heard **"Chidori (1000 birds)" **from behind her. Then one of the bottom ice mirrors broke as Naruto charged it with his hand incased in lighting.

"Sasuke I want you to take Naruko's body over to Tazuna and Sakura and guard them." Sasuke nodded his head then picked up Naruko's body and ran through the newly made whole in the dome.

Lighting started to crawl up Naruto's body and he started to build up chakra **"Chidori** **Fīrudo (1000 bird's field)." **Before Haku could react lighting spread from his body in multiple streaks and shattered every mirror in the span of just a second.

Haku however was now kneeling on the ground as her body was mostly paralyzed. She looked up only to see a fist before she flew across the bridge and skidded to a stop twenty fee away.

As Naruto approached her she spoke "She's alive." As soon as he heard it he stopped dead in his tracks and before Haku could blink Naruto held her by the collar.

"If you're joking I will show you pain" said Naruto with a low menacing tone.

"I am not. I hit a point on her neck that only sent her into a near death like state. Just take the senbon's out of her neck and she should be good in a few weeks." Naruto simply stood there thinking of how stupid he was for not thinking of that. He had a triple S rank and he didn't think of one of the simplest answers in the book.

Naruto dropped Haku on her butt "Leave, Yuki. I will give you one more chance so use it wisely." Haku nodded her head and Naruto disappeared in a flash of black.Naruto appeared next to Naruko in a black flash surprising Sakura and Tazuna.

Naruto slowly pulled out the senbon from her neck. Once he had pulled the last out Naruko jolted upright and looked around with a surprised look.

"What's going on? And why are you unsealed Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Long story short, he found you and thought you were dead. Hell, we all thought you were dead. He unsealed as you called it and just took out that hunter nin that did this" said Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and turned his head to the right "I need to stop Zabuza and Kakashi. They have had their fun and now it's time to go." A kunai appeared in his right hand in a cloud of smoke and before he could throw it he saw something he wished he hadn't.

He watched as Kakashi charged Zabuza with a **Raikiri (Lightning blade).** Before he could hit Zabuza Haku appeared in front of him with an ice mirror behind him stopping Kakashi from killing Zabuza but killing himself. Kakashi appeared a few feet away and took his hand out of Haku's chest and closed her eyes.

Zabuza charged Kakashi again and swung horizontally as to take his head off. Before it got close Naruto appeared with the blade stopped in between the blades of his kunai.

"Enough, Zabuza this fight is over. You cannot win the battle and even you know it" said Naruto.

Zabuza's eyes widened "Y-you're the Kiiroi Senkō No Densetsu." Naruto nodded his head then they heard clapping from the unfinished side of the bridge. They all looked to see Gato with almost two hundred mercenaries behind him.

"Well well well. It seems the big bad demon is nothing but a kitten. I figured that you would fail again so I decided not to pay you and just let these guys do the work you couldn't."

Gato saw the body of Haku and grinned "I am happy that girl is dead. She nearly broke my arm and she got in my way. Now enough talk boys take them down." Gato walked to the back of the group as to not have a chance of getting attacked.

Half way through the group a kunai embedded its self in the head of a mercenary just a few feet in front of him. The next ten seconds was all a blur as he saw nothing but flashes of black along with blood and body parts everywhere.

After it had stopped there stood one single man who had taken down over two hundred men in a span of only ten seconds. His skill of the kills he made was how he had not a single drop of blood on his body or clothes.

The man walked forward with a black kunai drawn "Gato you have caused enough pain and suffering. Your time has come to an end."

Gato started to walk back until his foot hit the edge of the bridge "P-please I can g-give you anything y-you want."

"You cannot give me Haku's life back so you will die" and before Gato could speak again Naruto appeared in front of him with his kunai poised to strike and cut his head off. Naruto sighed to himself as he saw the carnage he had caused.

"Zabuza clean off the bridge with a water jutsu and you can take Haku's body and leave. I want nothing to do with you at the moment." Zabuza knew not to argue with someone of his caliber and used a small water jutsu to clean the bridge then disappeared with Haku's body.

"Sasuke take Kakashi to the house and I will take Naruko. Sakura stay here until Tazuna gathers his stuff then escort him to his house. We will stay until the bridge is finished" said Naruto then grabbed Naruko's body and disappeared in a flash of black.

The next week of wait for the bridge to finish was quite as Naruto was always at the house with Naruko and the rest of the team was just standing around the bridge waiting for it to get finished. Now we see team 7 starting to cross the bridge.

Before they could someone yelled from behind them "Wait!" They all turned to see Inari and the rest of the village behind him.

"We just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for all that you have done" said Tazuna.

Naruko smiled "It was no trouble at all."

"Still we would like to thank you for all that you have done. We don't have anything to give but we hope it is ok" said Tsunami.

"Its fine but we must be going" said Kakashi while he, Naruto, and Naruko all read the same orange book. As they were crossing the bridge Naruto smirked when he heard what they were going to name the bridge.

He grabbed Naruko's hand as they took off into the trees making her blush red but it was well hid by the book. Kakashi glanced at the two and saw them holding hands and smiled _'At least he can find some happiness in his life. Now I need to find some in mine.'_

**Sorry if this isn't good but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what was good and what I need to fix.**


End file.
